Troublesome life
by flames of desire
Summary: Shikamaru is unsure with the feelings he has when he's around Temari, but Temari knows the feeling all to well and she yearns for it.  In a World that complicates love which will win?
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but the story is mine.

Clouds slowly drifted by as the wind whistled through the trees. Shikamaru lay comfortably in the shade provided by the tree in his favorite resting spot. 'This day cannot get any better, no missions today just me and the clouds' he thought to himself. The lazy nin took a deep breath in and continued to enjoy the serenity his favorite pastime provided. All he heard was footsteps coming close to him as he blew out a sigh 'so much for my alone time' he though solemnly.

Chouji knew never to disturb his best friend right after he returned from a mission but he just couldn't resist, he had wanted to see Shikamaru's face when he found out he would be stuck with Temari for a couple of years. Before he knew it Shikamaru was already standing waiting to hear what the bigger nin had to say.

"What brings you by today Chouji? You know this is my day off right?" Nara asked calmly with his hands in his pocket.

"Well, erm…. Lady Tsunade said to come and get you. She said something about this mission being uber important and to get to her right on the double." Chouji replied smile playing on his face.

"What do you know Chouji? You know I hate surprises and I know that you can hardly keep secrets." The smaller male asked.

"Hey I told you that Ino forced me to tell her what I was hiding from her and you know that I can't keep anything from her. So it isn't my fault that your crush's name just seeped out of my lips."

"Yes it is. End of discussion let's go shall we?"

The two friends left the serene spot and headed through town listening to all of the hustle in the streets. Shikamaru's mind drifted back to simpler times; a time where team 10 had low ranking missions that seemed like child's play to him. All of those troublesome times listening to Ino fantasize about Sasuke. Those times are long gone now as well as the redundancy of being the rookie nine. Before he knew it his mind drifted back to the first time he fought Temari of the sand. He mind brought back the memory of her sandy blonde hair in its signature quad pigtails, her lovely emerald green eyes…. Wait what the heck, was he thinking lovely not a word to describe the overly abrasive loud Temari, whom can at times be even scarier than his mother. Chouji just watched as his buddy lost himself in his thoughts and laughed loud once Shikamaru ran right into his sensei's long time lover Kurenai.

"Kurenai sensei I'm so sorry… I lost myself in my thoughts and forgot to look where I was walking, terribly sorry." The younger nin stammered.

"No worries, now if I was expecting that would be a different story." She sweetly responded as she took her sons smaller hand in her own and walked towards Ichiraku.

"Chouji you better stop laughing, it wasn't that funny."

"Sure it was. You're just too serious to see the humor in it. Loosen up a bit Shikamaru!" Chouji said as he slapped Shikamaru on the back. "We're 21 you should know how to think and look where you're going at the same time"

"Shut up all ready, I was just lost in thoughts. It's not often I get to reminisce since joining ANBU."

"Well, Lady Tsunade isn't going to be happy you are late…" as Chouji spoke he noticed his friend had already taken to a sprint to the Hokage's office. 'Well isn't that a first.' Chouji thought to himself.

Shikamaru cursed himself for being late for the umpteenth time. 'I doubt she will let me get away with an excuse, oh well here we go' he thought as he opened the door. The door slowly squeaked open revealing an empty room. His eyes quickly searched the room, once his eyes fell upon the winged chair behind the Hokage's desk as if on cue it began to turn. Shikamaru braced himself for whatever may be on the other side of that chair. Slowly what was being revealed to him was shocking, long sandy blonde hair, shining emerald green eyes, pouty pink lips, luscious plump breasts, and never ending legs greeted the young nin's eyes.

"Lazy… is that a way to greet an old friend?" Temari asked quizzically. "Or maybe you have forgotten who I am after all it's been years."

"heh. I haven't forgotten. What brings you to the Leaf any ways? Your schools are set, we were relieved of chunin exams a while back, so what gives?" he eyed his crush as he walked around the office.

"I brought her here, On the grounds of keeping peace with the Village hidden in the Sand." Tsunade said matter of factly.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes as his mind started to run scenarios the Hokage could place him in. He was not ready for what he was about to hear. Before Tsunade had a chance to tell him what his mission was him mouth hung open.

"Shikamaru Nara, I am relieving you of your ANBU duties for the time being. You are to show Temari a good time as well as a suitor in the village. We must have he courted so that we can insure the peace between Leaf and Sand. Garra agreed on this and put his sister up for offering. Close your mouth and let me tell you where she will be staying."

"Yes, m'lady" he said head bowed.

"Your father suggested she stay with you, since Garra trusts you to take good care of his sister."

Without a word he walked out of the room only to be followed by Temari. They ran into Chouji who just smiled at his friend giving him the thumbs up as he proceeded into the Hokage's office. The two love birds were surrounded by an awkward silence. Temari sneaked a peek at Shikamaru trying to judge what to say only to come up blank.

"Is something the matter you are looking at me funny?" Shikamaru stated

"Nothing is wrong, I was trying to kill the silence but you already did that."

"Either way, we are at my place. It's nothing fancy but I hope that its good enough for you."

Shikamaru opened up his house to her, and waited for the worse….. but it never came. It was his turn to glance at her. With a nod she walked into his sanctuary, kicked off her shoes and plopped herself on his couch aiming for some rest.

"Women never get the couch. You are to sleep in my room." Shikamaru said with a groan.

"You chauvinistic bastard, if I want to nap on the couch I will you will not control me. And if you are so set on controlling something here is the remote. "She chided.

"Whatever you want troublesome lady. "

Before she had a chance to shoot him a rude remark his soft warm lips were on hers. The kiss' intensity made her close her eyes , before she knew it the kiss was done and shikamaru fled into the bathroom.


	2. Fun and Games

Author's Note: Here is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy, I love leaving cliff hangers hope you all are ready for another epic chapter. Don't like Don't read Rated M for a reason.

Shikamaru ran his hands through the cold water occasionally splashing his face with it trying to calm his body down. 'What the heck did I just do' he thought to himself as he wiped the water dripping down his face.

"I must really have a death wish. I can never really seem to think straight when she is around" he stated aloud.

Just outside of the bathroom door Temari heard his statement clearly. 'So lazy, you can't think straight when I'm around. Let's play a game.' She thought with a smirk as she hurried back to the living room. Just in time too, the bathroom door opened. Temari tried her best to shoot him a glare but it just wasn't working at the moment; she was itching to begin her game. Shikamaru leisurely walked to take a seat opposite of her prepared to get an ear full for crossing his boundaries.

"Before you start," he stated "I would like to apologize for kissing you earlier, it was out of line and I am sorry."

Temari said nothing in return; she just smirked, and rose from her seat on the couch. Slowly she walked over and placed herself next to him on the love seat. Her hands gradually roamed the top of his thigh. Shikamaru's eyes darted to hers as if to ask what the hell are you doing to me? The look of boredom erased from his face. Her hands just kept on their mission to make him uncomfortable. 'Let's see how long this boy can keep his member sleeping' Temari thought to herself. He secret crush's face started to turn red as her hand snaked further up his thigh, closer and closer to the very essence that made him man. Abruptly she stopped and pulled her hand away to cover a fake yawn.

"Well, Shika I am tired. I think I'll take you up on your offer and sleep in your bed. Good night and sleep well." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Good night" Shikamaru managed.

With a sigh he went to his closet to grad blankets and a pillow, and returned to the couch. Groaning he looked towards his crotch. 'Way to go Shikamaru. Control your damn hormones, it's not like you're a teenager anymore. ' he scolded himself for getting a full blown erection just from her touching his thigh. Sexually flustered he dropped himself on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

_In dreamland;_

_ Temari slowly crawled her way, inching ever so slowly, up on top of Shikamaru's body, leaving a trail of kisses to be covered by bare flesh. _ _She took a quick nip of his ear and whispered "I only want you to fill my body. Come and claim me shadow boy." She pulled herself up and off of his body taking it into full view. She licked her lips as her eyes stopped on his throbbing erection. "Such a large cock you have. I wonder what it tastes like. Do you mind if I take you into my wet hot mouth, Shika?" She knelt by the couch and licked her lush lips once more. With painful slowness she licked the tip of his penis lapping up the pre-cum. "mmmm delicious."Her tongue swirled around the tip a couple of times before she took him deep in her mouth. He watched her head go up and down on his erection. He struggled to hold back a moan, it felt so good. Faster she went driving him insane his hips started bucking, he was about to cum._

_ Before he could cum her nice warm mouth left his penis. Smile across her face meant she wasn't quite finished with him. She lay herself down right in front of him. Her fingers danced across her silky skin towards her sex. One finger stopped to play with her clit while the others ventured down towards her opening. Shikamaru licked his lips as he watched the sand princess fondle herself right before his eyes. The pace started to pick up as did her moans. He couldn't take it anymore he had to feel himself inside her. Thrusting himself off the couch he took both of her legs into his hands and pulled her towards him. He positioned his mouth at her entrance, taking small tastes of her juices with each lap of his tongue. She was moaning his name at this point begging him to take her. "Puh puh please Shika take me. Take me" she screamed. Who was he to deny her? He placed her legs on the side of his hips and positioned the head of his penis at her opening. He put in the tip stifling a moan from his lover. One inch in and her eyes shot wide open. It was going to be a tight fit Shikamaru could feel it. Once he slid his whole cock in he had to stop, the velvet walls of her vagina were tightly clenched around his shaft. "you are so big Shika, I'm surprised you fit. I want you to fuck me like you never fucked a woman before. Take me Shika I am all yours." _

Shikamaru awoke to dampness on his legs. Smacking himself of the forehead, he grabbed up the messed blanket and shoved it into the wash. 'Wet dream… that hasn't happened in a while.' He thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom to get rid of morning wood. 'How the fuck did I manage to still get a boner, I swear I just came not too long ago.'

He pushed open the bathroom door ready to jerk himself for relief before he could come down with the dreaded blue balls. He had forgotten that he is sharing his home with the love of his life.

Temari quietly slipped out of the bedroom with the goal of using the facilities. She looked towards the couch, no Shikamaru. 'He probably went out to get food' she thought, but she heard noises coming from behind the bathroom door. Since the door was cracked open she peeped through the slit. Her eyes grew big as they landed on Shikamaru's dick. 'OMFG he's huge… is he… oooh yes he is… he's jerking off.' She sat in awe outside of the door listening to him moan. Her hand made its way up her teddy and fingers found their way through her wet folds.

Once she realized what she was doing she got up with a start and ran back into the room slamming the door by accident. 'Fuck, she must of heard me jacking off. That's right get it together Shikamaru you are sharing your home with her.' Once again scolding himself.

In the bedroom Temari continued to play with her dripping wet vagina searching for relief when she heard a knock on the door...


	3. Hier

Chapter 3: Heir

Three knocks and Shikamaru was becoming impatient. She had to the count of three before he was forced to open the door and convince her to get ready. They were already running late as it was, and her being too stubborn to open up the bedroom door was not helping in any way. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Temari was getting off by her fingers. The smell of him filled the room which helped bring on the orgasm. With a sigh she fixed herself up and began to walk to the door, too late the opening.

"Temari, rise and shine princess. We are running late and your suitor will not be pleased." Shikamaru said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Oh is it that late already. I thought it was still early silly me. Well don't mind me I need to shower, I smell like a man. "she teased as she walked passed him leaving a trail of her scent.

Shikamaru just sighed and watched her leave his room. 'This is so troublesome, now my room is going to drive me insane.' He cursed to himself. Reluctantly he lay on his bed and inhaled her scent. She smelled really pleasant, almost nostalgic. The more he thought about her scantily covered body sprawled out on his bed the harder his dick became. Getting flustered once again he abruptly got up off his bed and walked out of his room to prepare some food.

Temari locked herself into the bathroom and peeled off the little amount of clothes she had on. Her cheeks were flushed from her orgasm and she prayed that Shikamaru hadn't noticed. She stepped into the shower and let the water run down her body. She couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to share this shower with the shadow user, and have his hands all over her body. The water began to run cold and she realized that it was time to get out of the shower. 'I got to get and keep his attention so that he can pursue me instead of trying to get rid of me'.

Shikamaru found himself knocking on the door once again. "Temari, hurry it up. Neji is going to be very disappointed that we are late."

"Hold on you lazy boy, you can't rush beauty like this." She said as she opened the door wearing nothing but his soft cotton towel. She chuckled at the younger ninja, who now stood in front of her wide eyed with a semi. She sashayed back into the safety of his bedroom silently congratulating her, on a job well done. 'Good we are going to see Mr. Serious all the god damned time. That one I don't need to try to hate.' Neji was a good man and a fine ninja just not the ninja she wanted, plus she wouldn't want to hurt poor Tenten.

As the years passed she befriended a lot of the kunoichi in the village and grown to like them and respect them for all of the uniqueness. It was hard for her at first being the only girl in her family and being separated from all of the other kids for her standing.

Once again she heard knocking, without thinking she opened the door partially naked. Shikamaru's mouth was a gape as his eyes scanned over her body. 'God damn it' inner Temari screamed 'think before you open the door. At least you put on some underwear.' She blushed. The shadow user just turned around with his head dropped. "Tell me when you are decent. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. " Temari grabbed a bra and clasped it on.

"All right I'm decent. " She said as she turned around to put on her dress forgetting about the thong she was wearing. Shikamaru's member was hard and he hated his body for betraying him. He loved her ass, it looked so nice and supple. To him it was the perfect ass, plump and shaped just right, with just enough bounce to them.

Temari grabbed the dress she picked out and slipped it on. The dress fit perfectly hugging her body in all of the right places. It was a classy little black dress. The dress was haltered exposing a lot of her smooth back to his eyes. The urge swept through him to run his fingers down her spine feeling her silky skin. Subconsciously the lazy nin licked his lips, savoring the view. The wind goddess made her way to the front door leaving the gawking man behind her.

"Hey, cry baby, are you coming or what? Remember we are late. And If Neji asks it's your fault. "The Sand Ambassador commented.

While this entire ruckus was happening Tsunade was meeting with Neji to inform him about the rules of courting the Sand Ambassador. "The Kazekage is looking for an appropriate suitor for his beloved older sister, as you know. He fears that she will never be able to open up her heart to anybody. He wants what is best for her as well as the country. Am I understood?" the hokage asked?

"Understood, but doesn't our neighborhood genus in love with her?"

"At this point it's any man for himself. Plus, if we wait for that slacker, we might have war against the wind country. So, if you want her go for it." She replied. "You are dismissed."

The Hyuga manor was all dolled up awaiting the sand princess. Hinata patiently awaited her friends at the front door. Today her duty was to escort Temari and her escort to the main room where they are to meet with Neji and where Shikamaru would be dismissed.

Walking to the manor Temari was surprisingly quiet, she dragged her feet and kept her head down low. Her hair was blowing gently in the wind. She mumbled about the wind messing up her hair and the fly away's making her nose itch. She glanced around the city taking note of all the places she wished to visit after this boring shindig was over with. Secretly she just wanted to be with him.

The moment had finally arrived; they reached the manor, ten minutes late. Hinata was alert and ready to escort them through the big house to the main room. Temari looked around the seemingly endless hallways looking for a way to get out. 'If I leave, then suspicion will rise, therefore I can't. One thing I can do though is ruin this moment between myself and Neji.' She plotted. Before she knew it she was face to face with a large oak door. She tried to look enthusiastic about her encounter.

Two soft knocks sounded through the door, then silence. No footsteps could be heard from the opposite side. Temari was a bit paniced. 'Who the heck walks quietly? My own dad never made me walk without sound.' She questioned to herself. The large oak door swung open revealing a very elaborately decorated room. Neji greeted his guest and guided her to the couches in the center of the room. "Shikamaru, you are dismissed. You can come and received the desert princess in two hours." Neji stated.

With a nod Shikamaru left the room. He walked the long lonely hall way alone hoping that she will not fall for the 'stale' boy. Hinata noted the disappointment in her friend's eye as he showed himself out of the manor. He walked down the street passing the many stores filled with delectable items. The smell of freshly roasted chestnuts, Shikamaru walked up to the street vendor and purchased a small bag. 'I think she likes these.' He pondered. 'I really need some help if I really am falling for that kunoichi, though she really isn't all the bad.' He let out a sigh as he headed towards his favorite resting spot.

Back in the manor, Temari tried with all of her might to not roll her eyes at the conversation that was exchanged between herself and Neji. 'Politics, really is that all this guy will talk about?' she thought to herself while he served her hot tea and caviar… Gross caviar how can a guy eat this stuff? Her face cringed as she forced herself to take another nip at the cracker topped with the black eggs.

"Is something the matter Temari?" Neji questioned.

"Oh, no nothing at all, thank you for your concern." She smiled.

"I can tell that you are bored, would you like to do something else?"

"Oh no, no I'm just feeling a little under the weather and out of place, you do understand, don't you?" she questioned.

"We have a little while longer before your escort is due to arrive. Let's talk about something more interesting other than politics."

"Fine by me, the floor is yours."

"How do you feel about your escort; do you like his company?"

Temari's face turned a nice red as she struggled to get a grip on her hormones. "You mean that terrible excuse for an escort? Well, I've worked with him for quite some time and so I'm used to his laziness and complaining. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity, and just because he is a friend of mine, if you are fond of him why not pursue him? I am sure that the Kazekage would not mind the bonds being strengthened by the unity of two intelligent individuals." Neji spoke with honesty.

Temari was at a loss of words and wasn't swift enough to come up with a smart remark. Until it dawned on her Neji , wasn't trying to court her; he like Tenten and all the kunoichi knew about it but the one in question. "You're not really trying to court me now are you Neji? You like Tenten. Why pull this stunt? To piss Shikamaru off?" Temari pried.

"Now wouldn't you like to know, but no I am not trying to piss my friend off. Enough talking about him; he should be here shortly. I will walk you to the front door."

They made their way back down the long hallway, in silence. They passed Hinata along the way who was lounging reading a book and mainly keeping to herself. To both of their surprise Shikamaru was waiting outside, hands in his pockets, looking up to the skies. "Pineapple head you're here already." Temari said shocked.

"Yea, couldn't afford to have three troublesome ladies yelling at me. My mother wanted me to bring you by the house for dinner tonight, since she thinks I'm not feeding you."


	4. Family Ties

Chapter 4: Family Ties

Shikamaru walked with Temari showing her where her old favorite stores were once again. One hand was resting sung in his pocket while his other hand held onto a bag full of freshly roasted chestnuts. At this point he was mindlessly taking her around just savoring the time he has with Temari. Eventually they ended their stroll on a lovely hillside where she often found Shikamaru lazily staring up at the sky. "So, crybaby what's in that bag you've been carrying around?" Temari asked quizzically.

"I won't tell you. You need to figure it out for yourself." He replied as he yawned which angered the sand princess.

The small bag sat to the left of the shadow ninja, Temari patiently waited for the lazy boy to fall asleep so she could nab the small bag. The skies we generally clear with little clouds to hold his attention. From the corner of his eye he could see the blonde hair kunoichi squirming. She had to have something planned. To counter her plans he would have to be swift.

Fifteen slow agonizing minutes past and Temari stole a glance at the 'sleeping' man next to her. The time had come for her to make her move, and she was ready. She slowly rose from her seated position and made way to the bag. 'This is simple enough' she laughed to herself. She went to grab the little bag, but she couldn't move. "You lazy ninja release me at once." She yelled

"Woman, could you really not wait?" Nara said lazily

"I was just wondering what's in there."

Temari waited for the jutsu to release her to no avail. 'He lasts for five minutes so all I have to do is wait him out.' She thought to herself. It's been a while since she last had something to eat. Her stomach was empty and she tried hard to suppress the growl that threatened to escape. No luck. Shikamaru let out a chuckle as he tired from holding her still with his shadow possession. He released her so that she could make a grab at the bag.

She took a quick look at the young man before proceeding to pick up the small bag. She placed the package gently into her lap and hesitantly removed the twist tie. Her green eyes grew wide as she uncovered the roasted chestnuts. She looked over at her escort and treated him to the smile of a lifetime. He took in the sight and stored it into his memory just in case he would never be treated to another one. She ate with the smile across her face. She held one out to him as he still lay on the soft grass. When he refused to grab it she rolled it across his soft lips and into his mouth. The gesture feeling and looking more intimate than she bargained for.

Temari's head was racing as she looked for a sly remark; a blush rose up on to her cheeks as she found the right thing to say. "I knew you were a cry baby but who knew I would have to feed you like one." She teased the younger boy.

"Who said I asked you to troublesome woman? Plus, isn't it the woman's job to make sure the man is well fed and taken care of you brash lady?" He refuted.

"Well, if it weren't for this troublesome woman you would have been killed by Tayuya, and remember the other time I saved you from the wrath of another woman." She smiled knowing she won from his silence.

_Flashback:_

_Temari had just reached the gates of the Leaf Village. Shikamaru had promised his late sensei's wife that he would baby sit so that she could have a day to herself. The poor baby kept crying as Shikamaru rocked and waited for the girl to come to him. He saw the smirk on her face as she made her way towards him. The poor child was still crying and the Shadow user look like he was about to cry too. "Now don't you start crying Crybaby, I'll help you out in exchange for a nice meal, and a trip to the hot springs." She said as she took Asuma's son. _

_ "Fine, you troublesome woman anything to make him stop crying so loudly, I don't think he can breathe. _

_ Temari let out a gentle laugh at Shikamaru's last comment. "Come Crybaby lets head to a restaurant and get something to eat. Don't forget to grab that diaper bag we are going to need it."_

_ With only troublesome escaping his lips he did as he was told and gathered up the baby bag. Temari made sure she walked the same pace so that Shikamaru could watch her and learn so that he would know what to do the next time around. He enjoyed watching her coo at the little baby in her arms, as well as the sway of her hips. The show ended all too soon since they reached their destination, before entering the restaurant she traded the baby for the diaper bag. Shikamaru looked uncomfortable and clumsy as he held the baby. She strolled over and repositioned his arms to make the baby more comfortable. Without thinking she placed a kiss on its cheek like what the nanny would let her do after she bathed Gaara when he was younger. _

_ They were seated at a booth isolated in the back of the establishment; the baby was quite as they looked over the menu. Sensing that he was being ignored he had another outburst. Temari was fast to pick him up and coo him once more as she reached for a bottle to feed the hungry little boy. Shikamaru just watched in awe as she handled his sensei's love child. _

_End Flashback:_

"Temari, we should get going to my parent's before my mom has a cow."

With a nod she got up and waited for him to rise. He took his time to get up; he was in no hurry to get home to his scary mother. He would never know how his dad puts up with her on a daily basis.

Author's Note;

Please leave a review I like input, I want to know what you like and don't like. If you have suggestions for other fics post them and I will cater. Or if you want a different plot I'll write it for you. I love suggestions and input. Hope you continue to enjoy this fic. Lemony goodness sure to come.


	5. Unworthy?

Chapter 5: Unworthy

Shikamaru led Temari to the main Nara estate. The walk was quiet, but peaceful and they cherished the bond that they had. Shikamaru let himself and his guest into his parent's home calling out as he entered. Yoshino Nara was humming to herself in the kitchen putting the final touches to the dinner she would serve her son and the Sand Ambassador. Shikaku was in the library away from his wife so that he could think properly.

Once the parents heard their son call and the door close they rushed to the entry way; more like Yoshino rushed and Shikaku sauntered to greet them. Yoshino promised her husband that she would behave herself. "It is so good to see you Temari. How are you and your family?" She asked the blonde hair woman in front of her.

"We have been good, thank you for asking. I see you have been well, I am glad. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner." Temari spoke

"You are very welcome. I was wondering when that lazy son of mine would bring you over. You are a very beautiful young lady. "

"Thank you." Temari blushed and Shikamaru nervously scratched the back of his head as he look between his mother and his love.

"Come now let us have dinner before it gets cold."

They followed the older woman into the dining room. Shikamaru tried to be on his mother's good side tonight, he wasn't sure if he could handle two women nagging at him tonight. His stomach was in knots which never meant anything good for him. He pulled out a chair for Temari, she took her seat and pushed her in. Her heart started racing at the sweet gesture. Shikaku did the same for his wife only he placed a kiss on her lips.

Dinner went well, the conversation was light and friendly and it never imposed on Temari's privacy. Yoshino didn't want to let Temari and her son leave after dinner so they traveled to the family room. Deep down inside all Yoshino wanted was for her son to be happy and married to a woman who is worthy for him. She felt for that to work her son needed to man up. She felt like she hadn't done her job because he never brings home any girls, except her. He only brought home this dirty blonde kunoichi , a woman he claimed he couldn't stand, who was rough around the edge and never let a man take care of her.

"Shikamaru, you will never find a woman if you don't get over your lazy habbits. No woman wants to be wed to a lazy man." Yoshino said as a matter of fact

Shikamaru said nothing as his mother continued to point out all of his flaws in front of Temari. Shikaku and the younger woman looked on in shock as the words flew out of Yoshino's mouth. Shikamaru refused to make eye contact with anybody in the room. He just stood up and excused himself from the room and walked out back. Shikaku gave a look to his wife as he got up to talk to his son. Temari felt uncomfortable in the room, a tiny part of her heart ached for the shadow user for his lack of self esteem.

Shikaku found his son sitting on the grass absent mindedly petting a fawn, tears silently streaming down his face. 'Mom is right, I'm not worthy for her to even want. I am unworthy for a woman like her; a woman who is steadfast, strong, willed and beautiful.' He thought. "At least you love a lazy guy like me." He said to the fawn next to him. The fawn felt his misery and nuzzled closer to him attempting to comfort. Shikamaru looked back and found his dad shaking his head. "Son let me have a word with you." He said

Silently Shikamaru rose up from his seated position and walked towards his father. He stood next to Shikaku and waited for the worse to happen. Shikaku just placed his hand on his son's shoulder and shook his head. "You do know that your mother is just saying those things just to bend you out of shape, right? You are a smart boy Shikamaru Nara and you will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about. By the time you hit 27 you will be happily married and out of your mother's hair." The older man stated.

"Sure by then I will get rid of the lazy gene…." Shikamaru replied sarcastically.

"I don't like your attitude, for being in ANBU you are still really immature."

Shikamaru stood silent once more taking his father's words into consideration. "I'm taking Temari home now. I believe she has a meeting with Neji tomorrow. "He said as he made his way back towards the house with his hands in his pockets.

Meanwhile inside, Yoshino and Temari sat and quietly chatted and sipped tea. Temari was still on edge as she let Yoshino guide the conversation. Temari wasn't typically a woman who was scared of anybody, but today Yoshino was the exception; not Gaara. In her mind she told herself that she was doing this for the lazy pinapple head. Sensing the young woman's discomfort Yoshino rose up and walked towards the bookshelf that sat on the opposite side of the room. Temari raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru's mother pulled out a thick book and walked back towards her. Instead of sitting across from the kunoichi Yoshino sat next to her son's love and opened the photo book bringing a smile to her face. She placed the photo album between herself and Temari so that the sandy blonde could view the pictures easily.

Temari's face lit up when she was greeted with an adorable picture of Nara Shikamaru. He couldn't be any older than 5, his face was bright plastered with a big grin, semi long black hair pulled into the Nara men's signature spiky pony. In the picture he lacked the bored look instead he was full of life and most of all he was happy. Yoshino looked over and was proud that Temari was happy seeing her son in his younger years. She turned the page to reveal family pictures from all different times. Temari never felt this included in a family before so she tried to absorb all she could. Her heart skipped a beat when Yoshino revealed a picture of a baby who was so intrigued with the feel plush stuffed animal, who was lacking a diaper. Temari let out a giggle, to which Yoshino responded. "Do you like the picture Temari?"

"Yes, I do. I think it's cute"

"It's yours. I have other copies." Yoshino smiled. "You know he smiles a lot more when you are around. It makes me happy. "

Temari smiled, but was unable to respond before Shikamaru walked in. Thinking quickly she shoved the picture his mother gave her in her bra, asking as if she needed to fix her bra. Shikamru just raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Are you ready to head home, Temari?" He asked. Somehow the hearing him ask to go home made her heart flutter.

"Okay, Crybaby I'm ready. It was nice chatting with you Mrs. Nara. I will surely see you in the near future."

Yoshino nodded as she planted a kiss on her son's cheek earning a groan form the boy. Shikamaru opened the door for Temari and let her exit before him. It was late and the stars were shining so beautifully. "Hey lazy bones, is it all right if we stopped somewhere to do a little star gazing?" She asked. He nodded as he subconsciously took her hand and led her to his favorite cloud gazing spot.

The ground was slightly soggy; not wanting Temari's lovely dress to get wet he removed his vest so that she could sit on it instead. "Woman, you can sit on my vest. I wouldn't want your dress to get wet." He said.

"Shika, this dress can get wet you know. I'm not a picky person. I don't mind getting wet." Temari smiled.

"Troublesome woman, if you have forgotten it's not just your dress that will get wet but your ass as well."

She blushed and placed herself on his vest as he sat down next to her. "The stars are so beautiful here. Back in Suna we always get overcast from all of the sand in the air. Going out on missions I never took the time to look at them. It's sad isn't it?"

"You are a very busy woman. Sometimes it's good to stop and enjoy the simple things. I always find it peaceful. You should really learn how to sit back and relax you troublesome woman. "

She smiled. There was that comfortable silence once again. 'I could see myself with this troublesome woman. She may be rough around the edges but he could live with that. She makes him happy. Around her he always tends to smile. She would make a fantastic mother. 'he thought. Temari leaned over a placed a kiss on his lips.

Her lips were soft as they sat atop of his. She licked his bottom lip begging for entrance into his warm mouth. Shikamaru hesitated with fear ringing in his head. Sensing his fear Temari put more emotion into it earning herself a moan from deep in his throat. He needed air but the kiss felt too good to shift his head. Hesitantly he opened his mouth for her. 'He's so shy usually it's the girl who hesitates yet here we are and he's hesitating.' She thought to herself.

He tasted delicious. She tasted sweet with hints of the jasmine tea she drank with his mother. Her hands cupped his face angling it so that she could get better access to his throat. Both moaned into each other's mouths, savoring the taste. The kiss ended much too soon but it resumed just as abruptly as it stopped. Shikamaru allowed his common sense to shut off. His hands thread through her sandy blonde hair as he sent his tongue on an expedition around her mouth. He was a natural not one of those sloppy kissers, Temari was glad. She didn't realize that her hands were on his chest gripping for dear life almost.

Shikamaru shook himself out of his daze; realizing what almost happened and that they were in a public place. Glancing down at his groin he was greeted with his rather large erection. He groaned once more and adjusted his member to make it less obvious when he stood up. Temari caught a glimpse of the tent he pitched and smirked. She was horny and she wanted him bad. 'I will not let him back down' she thought to herself. She stood up and walked seductively towards the shadow user and flicked the tip of her tongue on his ear. Catching him shiver she took it one step farther and whispered "Do you know what you do to me Shikamaru?" as she guided his hand under her dress to her sweet spot.

Her panties were soaked and the slightest touch from Shikamaru made her shiver and want more. Her mind was on over drive, she wanted to feel his hands all over her body, but not now she will wait until they were some place private. "Take me home Nara, Now" it wasn't a statement it was a demand; one that he had not problem obeying.

They made it home in record time. Thank goodness they left when they did rain started to pour after they entered house. The rain tapped on the roof as they shed their clothes exposing themselves to one another. Shikamaru loved Temari's tanned skin, hell he loved every art of her. She wasn't fat and she wasn't skinny. To him she was just right. His cock twitched as he watched her strip, forgetting that he was to strip as well. No words were exchanged between the two.

Temari smirked seeing that Shikamaru stopped stripping to watch her. She walked over and placed a delicate hand on the bulge in his pants. She slipped her agile fingers in the hem of his pants, pulling them down, revealing no boxers. He smirked stepping out of his pants. He was nervous as hell, but he wouldn't let her see that. She gripped his shaft firmly in her small hands causing him to suck in a quick breath. She kissed the tip of his large penis, lapping up the pre-cum on the tip. He tried to stop himself from moaning but it didn't work. Earning a moan from him she took more and more of his penis into her mouth working her tongue around the tips and along the shaft. His legs buckled under his own weight as he fought to keep himself standing. She looked like a goddess on her knees servicing his penis so wonderfully. He watched her in amazement as she took all of him deep throating his cock. He noticed her free hand slip between her legs. Startled he stopped her reluctantly, and placed her on his couch. He spread her open and licked her folds hesitantly at first, then hungrily. She was writhing under his touch almost to the point of begging, but heaven forbid that. She was not a begging type; maybe she will let it go just this once. Her hands made their way through his hair pulling him up from between her legs.

"Enough of that Shika, I want you to fuck me." She said breathlessly.

With a nod he placed a kiss on her lips as he guided himself clumsily into her entrance. She sucked in a sharp breath. "I'll be gentle my desert rose. Just relax for me baby and you will be just fine. We are going to fit so nicely, just breathe in and out. Just like that and it will feel so good." He coaxed and she listened whimpering as each inch slid into her hot cavern. He popped her cherry and she cried out in pain causing Shikamaru to stop abruptly. "Did I hurt you?" he asked

"I'm all right it just hurt a little. You can continue… please continue I'm okay." She almost begged.

He took her word for it as he slid deeper into her. He watched as her rolled up into her head and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. He managed to get himself all the way in and waited for her body to accommodate him. He started his rhythm slow in and out stifling moans from the kunoichi below him. He allowed his eyes to close, he knew he wasn't going to last long but he'd be damned if he didn't try to hold out for her. She felt so good to him; silky skin massaging his cock as he entered and pulled away. Temari was so wet and felt as if she had just died and went to heaven, his cock was doing amazing things to her and she be a liar if she said she didn't like it. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and remembered that they didn't have protection, he pulled out in a rush. Apparently Temari realized the same as she smiled and took him into her mouth once more. Her head bobbed up and down fiercely urging him to cum in her mouth. He gave up the fight and shot his warm fluid into her mouth. Shikamaru waited for her to spit it out but she didn't.

Author's Note: I appreciate all the favorites, but I would like some reviews I love feedback. Please leave a comment so that I know that I am doing a good job. I am always open to suggestions. Pease review. And Thank you for all of the favorites! ^_^


	6. Hard Ball

Chapter 6: Hard Ball

Shikamaru awoke from the sun shining through his open window, the air was nice and crisp from last night's rain. He took a strained breath, as his eyes shot open. Temari's body lay staggered upon his own, her sandy blonde hair in disarray with strands gently brushing her flush cheeks. He smiled to himself as he tried to ease the kunoichi off of his body. Temari flinched at his touch but refused to get up; instead she just moaned and snuggled in closer. Shikamaru's body responded as his cock twitched, lightly swiping against Temari's thigh. 'Troublesome morning wood' he thought to himself as he lay pinned to his bed.

Half an hour passed and the sand kunoichi was still fast asleep upon him. Thinking quickly he rolled her swiftly off his chest and shot toward his bathroom. Temari rubbed her eyes as the sunlight kissed her skin. She glanced around the room and her eyes stumbled upon Shikamaru's forest green boxers on the floor, a smirk tugged at her lips. His shower was running, when she eased the bathroom open. His lean toned frame silhouetted against the frosted shower door. His black hair was slicked back as he tilted his chin towards the ceiling. Temari licked her lips as she boldly slid the door open, only to be caught in his shadow possession jutsu. "Temari, don't think you can pull a fast one and get away with it." He said as he released the jutsu.

"Who said anything about pulling a fast one; maybe I wanted you to catch me" she said with a devilish grin on her face.

She stepped into the steady spray of water. She pressed her curvaceous body flush with his as she captured his lips with hers. The kiss at first was slow deliberate coaxing him to moan against her, he fought it as everything in his mind told him it was wrong, that last night was wrong. He took a step back in an attempt to get out of her reach. 'Damn, why of all times… brain get out of the gutter, she is to be courted by someone worthy not a lazy ass like me.' He scolded himself.

"What's the matter Shika? Did I do something to upset you?" She asked clearly concerned.

"We shouldn't be doing things like this" he said as he swiped his hand between them for emphasis. "Your brother wants you to be courted by somebody who is worthy, not a lazy man."

"Since when do I follow anybody's orders when it comes to my life? You haven't changed one bit now have you Shikamaru Nara? For once in your life stop thinking with that large brain of yours and listen to your heart." She screamed as she thrust her finger into his chest. "You think you can control something like this, this attraction? Guess what Shikamaru Nara I will always prove you wrong."

She was angry, which was a bad sign for the younger man. She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a hefty shove out of his shower. Shikamaru struggled to regain balance as Temari lifted her right leg into to water. He knew he should have said something to soothe her, just so she would touch him once more. He opened his mouth as if to protest but no words came out. Instead he shut his mouth and walked out of the bathroom, giving Temari her space. 'She needs a man worthy of her not me. This is for the best' he thought to himself.

In the shower Temari felt her heartache; her eyes stung as she the warm water pelt her skin. This was not working the way she planned. Sliding the shower door she peer out into the bathroom and the shadow user was nowhere in sight. She shook her head as the door slid shut, only in privacy will she allow tears to fall from her face. Her hands were fisted at her sides as she cried into the downpour.

After finishing her shower, Temari dressed in a casual outfit. The shirt she chose was lilac, with the right sleeve drooped off of her shoulder paired with a mini skirt of jean material. She stole a glance at the boy who refused to let fate take its course as she walked towards the front door. Shikamaru turned to face the door debating if he should stop her, ultimately he didn't.

Walking out of the door she shook her head once more. 'Are you really going to give up?' her inner-self asked. She had to laugh at herself. She was really losing it if she was talking to herself, but she did have a point. Is Shikamaru worth the wait? She took time to ponder that theory. The kunoichi found herself walking towards his favorite resting spot.

"Of all the places to walk to." She said out loud. "It had to be crybaby's spot."

Chouji was looking for his best friend when he stumbled upon Temari of the sand. He strolled over hoping that he would find Shikamaru not far away. As he neared the boy heard sniffling. Everything in his head told him to turn away and find his friend so he could comfort his love.

Temari heard the rustling of a potato chip bag; she wiped away the tears that had fallen before anyone could accuse her of such a sissy emotion. She turned and waved to the leaf ninja that was walking towards her. "Temari, what happened to your escort?" Chouji asked.

"Oh you mean lazy ass, well he was too lazy to get out into the sunshine so I left him. I'm not doing anything much anyways just going to places I know. I hate just sitting around when I can do things on my own. "she responded trying to keep her cool.

"I see well, Shikamaru and I normally go out for barbeque when we both have a day off. Care to join us?"

"I suppose I could come with you guys."

"Don't worry, you won't be the only girl, Ino is coming too."

Temari just smiled for a reply. They walked back to Shikamaru's house luckily catching him up on the roof. "Shikamaru" his friend shouted. "Time to get lunch and I think it's your turn to pay."

Shikamaru stood up and leaped off of his roof to meet his friend. Shoving his hands in his pockets the trio walked silently with Chouji in the middle to pick up the blonde haired girl. Chouji was grateful to have reached Ino's place the tension in the air was just too much for him to handle. Ino met up with the group and they continued on towards the barbeque restaurant.

"Why is there so much tension in the air?" Ino whispered her secret boyfriend.

Chouji just shrugged in response.

They reached their destination; they followed the hostess to where they would be seated. Chouji took his seat by Ino. This left Shikamaru to sit by Temari. Temari hadn't said a word when they were walking she kept mostly to herself as she watched the scenery pass by. Shikamaru went to pull out her chair but she beat him to it. There was no way in hell she would let him be suave after what he did to her heart this morning.

Deep in his heart Shikamaru knew he should apologize to the sandy haired kunoichi but his pride wouldn't let him. He showed her weakness in the fact that he felt unworthy of her love. He glanced at her as she conversed with Ino. Talking with Ino gave Temari a great idea. She smirk at the thought of making the lazy nin suffer…


	7. Provoke You

Chapter 7: Provoke You

Disclaimer: Once again I am here to remind you that I do Not own Naruto or any of the Characters.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews I am glad that you are enjoying my fic. I hope that you guys continue reading my work, especially this fic. I am having great fun writing this and receiving reviews. If you are hoping for a hot sex scene look no further. Enjoy and thank you for being Loyal readers! ^_^

Temari sat there with her mouth a gape, watching Chouji shove pieces of barbequed meat and rice into his mouth. Ino watched the waves of amazement rolled across the Suna kunoichi's face. She stole a glance towards her friend and team mate, sending him a genuine smile. Shikamaru smiled in return as he watched his woman from the corner of his eye.

Temari who was uncomfortable, crossed and uncrossed her long smooth legs. She was finicky she never fidgeted before yet here she was, a strong gifted kunoichi shaking like a leaf on the inside. 'This plan has got to work' her inner-self said. She took a deep breath as she slowly stood up motioning for Ino to follow. The Blonde nodded as she rose up from her seat and strolled towards the entrance with Temari. "We will be right back." Ino hollered back to her teammates.

"What can I help you with? You seem really tense and a bit off today." The leaf kunoichi said

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just need your help Ino. We are going to play a little game with crybaby, one I'm sure he will enjoy. "

Temari double checked to make sure nobody was close enough to hear what she had in store for the neighborhood genius. Ino giggled at the plans that were whispered into her ear. Half of her heart cared for Shikamaru as a brother and refused to play this cruel trick on him. But the girl in her was stronger; it was never right for a man to choose what is best for a woman without consulting her. None the less she agreed, despite the awkward feeling she was sure to receive.

The girls walked back laughing having a good time. Temari never had any girls that were close to her besides her mother, but she didn't live long enough to help guide her in the ways of a woman. She was grateful she had her baby brothers, as well as Baki they kept her company but never emotional support. She shook the thought out of her head and brought herself back to reality. It was easy to talk and laugh with Ino she didn't feel alienated; her heart told her that she was welcome in Shikamaru's ring of friends.

The ladies took their respectable seats and Ino fought to keep her smiles at bay. She wanted to see how long it would take before her friend will break and realize that troublesome or not Temari is worth his balls, money, brains and most of all his heart. "Hey guys, there's a new ice cream stand just down the street, why do we go out for some? It's on me. "Ino said

The boys shrugged their shoulders as Shikamaru went to pay the bill. Funny, how in the past he would dread paying for the bigger ninja's meal and now he would automatically whip out his wallet to foot the bill. Chouji raised a hand in protest as he reached into his own wallet pulling out bills to pay. "It's on me today Shikamaru." The bigger one said.

Shikamaru shrugged it off as he stood and pulled out Temari's chair. He cringed at himself for the act and awaited for her to smack him like normal, it never happened. Temari just stood up and took Ino's arm in her own as they walked out of the restaurant. "What is that all about?" Shikamaru asked

"I have no clue, but let's hurry before they eat us alive." Chouji stated.

The boys rushed to the girls who just shook their heads at their tardiness. Ino pointed out the Ice cream stand. They each ordered a Ice cream and walked over to a vacant bench. Temari and Ino sat in the middle; they chatted and laugh visibly ignoring the boys. "Can I have a taste of your ice cream?" Temari asked fighting a smirk.

"Of course!" Ino said as she handed her cone to Temari.

Temari took hold of Ino's hand and licked the cool white cream urging the other blonde to lick at the other side. Shikamaru and Chouji's jaw dropped as they watched the kunoichis share one single ice cream, with tongues brushing every once in a while. Temari ceased her assult on the ice cream and turned to look at Shikamaru. The poor boy was jealous and flustered. She glanced at Chouji as well; the boy had the same expression as his best friend. She smiled to herself and then continued to lick ice cream with Ino.

Shikamaru was fighting his jealousy but was losing quickly. His mind kept seeing her beautiful mouth over his cock and that playful tongue licking the head. He fought the urge to turn Temari around and kiss her hot and hard. To run his fingers through her hair and strip her in public was not an option. He had turned her down that morning and that was a mistake. Instinctively he made a grab for her hand as he stood up to pull and drag her along with him. Temari's skin felt so soft and warm under his hand. "Crybaby what are you doing?" Temari Demanded

"What does it look like you troublesome woman? We are late." Shikamaru growled.

"What exactly are we late for?" she asked putting her foot down in protest.

Shikamaru didn't answer, he just sighed and tossed the older kunoichi over his shoulder and bid farewell to his friends and teammates. He knew he was making a spectacle but that didn't bother him today. He needed to get this troublesome woman out of his system before she drove him mad. The girl who was slung over his shoulder couldn't help but giggle. Her plan was working. A smile spread across her face as Shikamaru fumbled with his front door.

He was determined to have his way with her and make sure she will come back for more. Entering his house he took a quick glance around, something wasn't right. He set the girl down and walked towards the back of his house. His father came for a visit. 'Damn it' he thought to himself 'I just wanted some quality sexy time with her, but no my parents never tell me ahead of time that they are stopping in for a visit.' Taking a deep relaxing breath he greeted his father.


	8. Dispatched

Chapter 8: Dispatched

Shikamaru sat himself in front of his father before questioning what brought the older man to his home. Before he could open his mouth his father slipped him a neatly wrapped package. Shikamaru looked for any sign of a gag gift in his father's eyes, all the young man saw was perhaps a spark of sorrow. His calloused hands slightly trembled as he pulled at the knot that held the package together. The cloth fell from his hands as his eyes fell upon the engagement fan that was his mother's most prize possession.

"Use it when you feel ready son. There is no rush for things like love. Your mother and I feel that it's time that we give you this; don't lose the woman you love. Remember scary tough women always have a soft side for the men they love." The head of the Nara clan stated. "You will be head of the clan before you know it, and you will need a woman by your side. Behind every strong man is an even stronger woman. "

"I know Dad, but thank you. I'll take good care of the engagement fan. Something tells me you stopped by for more than you are letting on. What's on your mind old man?"

"There is reason to believe that the Village Hidden in the Sound is creating illegal Justus that may put the higher then ally forces. Lady Tsunade wants you and your squad to gather information. Ino will be going with you as well if you can strategize a safe way to infiltrate the mind of a higher up." His father said "this isn't going to be easy son. There is a slim chance that you won't be able to come back home. Never take what you have for granted my son. Your mother and I love you dearly, and I am getting far too old for a mission like this. It's up to you. You leave bright and early tomorrow morning. Good Luck."

His father stood up and placed the scroll into Shikamaru's open hand. He nodded to his before before he took his leave. Shikamaru let the words run through his mind, he may not come back home alive… what is he supposed to do now? His life had really just begun, he was spending time with Temari, teaching at the academy when he had time, dining with old friends, and most of all he was falling in love. All the things he worked so hard to maintain after the death of Asuma had the possibility of being taken away from him. He sighed as he stood up and walked into his home.

While the men were talking Temari had shed her clothes leaving a trail in her wake as she traveled to his bedroom. The four doors that scattered down the hallway lay partially open from her curiosity, if it were anyone else he would be angry, but no it was his love who was genuinely interested in him. He followed the trail of brightly discarded clothing, to his bed room. He lightly pushed opened his bedroom door revealing a naked napping Temari. He smirked as he walked towards his bed throwing off his green flak jacket, mesh shirt and pants. His member knew what he wanted coming to attention rather quickly. The cool sheets felt good against his naked skin, he wondered why he never took to sleeping naked when he was alone. He slid close to the woman wrapping a long muscular leg around her own, draping his arm over her upper body.

"Hey crybaby" she said groggily

"Hey sleepy head, go back to sleep I won't bother you."

"It's sort of hard to do when you have a large hard 'thing' poking your butt."

"He'll go to sleep, just give him time."

Temari rolled onto her side and planted a deep sensual kiss on his lips allowing her delicate hands to travel up his pecks to cup his face angling it just enough so she could taste him better. She pinned him to the bed aligning her body with his. Her pussy was dripping wet allowing her to glide across his amazing length. She moaned into the kiss as she continued to tease his erection. Shikamaru rested his hands upon her shapely ass in a feeble attempt to guide her precious love spot directly above his throbbing erection. As much as Temari wanted to fight against him it was hard. She could feel the sweet heat that radiated off of his erect penis, it made her pussy ache from the empty feeling. Shikamaru wanted to roll her off him and have his dirty way with her but decided to make it last.

Temari sensed something was wrong with her love because he wasn't calling her troublesome or complaining. She wondered what he had spoken to his father about but ultimately decided to let him be, she didn't want to ruin the moment. She got up and turned around and took his member into her hot mouth. She bobbed her head up and down the shaft lightly moaning against his length. She looked up at her lover's face taking in all she could, keeping it in her memory. His eyes were closed and his breath seemed labored. His hands made their way through her hair gently attempting to guide her into a rhythm that would surely make him cum.

Temari didn't want the fun to be over quite yet; she pulled herself up placing a kiss upon the tip once more. She had her signature smirk on her face as she mounted his cock, slowly taking it into her body. Shikamaru hands went to her hips easing himself deeper and deeper into her wet hot cavern. Temari dropped her head back as she eased further down, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she enjoyed the feel of his penis deep inside. Shikamaru didn't want sex this way, he wanted to make slow sensual love to her, and if this was to be his last time he wanted to make sure she knew he loved her.


	9. One Last Time

Chapter 9: One Last time

Temari woke up to the insistent thrust of slender hips as well as a mighty erection nudging into her flesh. She smirked into the night as she turned to face the man of her dreams. Her hands trailed over his taunt smooth skin causing him to moan in his sleep. Small soft hands trailed along the planes on his chest and abs following the light smattering of hair that led her to his manhood. Skilled fingers grasped at the thick shaft slowly easing into an up and down motion making the shadow ninja's body tense with pleasure. Temari threw the covers off of her naked body swinging a toned muscled leg to one side of him. She took he tongue slowly dragging it up and down his penis circling where the head meets shaft.

Shikamaru awoke to a beautiful view of Temari's dripping womanhood greeting his face. He placed his large hands on her hips as he lifted his lips to her entrance. His agile tongue lapped up her sweet juices as his hips thrust up sending his cock deeper down his lover's throat. He was impatient and his balls were starting to hurt, so he acted quickly flipping Temari off of his body.

Temari let out a shriek of surprise. Shadow hands reached all over her soft body fondling with her ample breasts causing her to moan his name. His hands grabbed at her hips adjusting them for the perfect penetration. For good measure his hand snaked between her legs to tease her clit causing her back to arch. Shikamaru enclosed her legs between his as he entered her sweet love spot. Temari kept her back arched so he could hit her g-spot time and time again as he thrust into her. Her pussy was so wet spraying his lower body with her juices.

Shikamaru wanted to last as long as he could but she was starting to feel too good. Thinking fast he pulled out of her and flipped her around so that he could plant kisses on her lips. "Why'd you stop Shika?" Temari asked.

"I didn't want it to end just yet. Be patient my desert flower."

Temari was flustered. Taking matters into her own hands she shoved the shadow users off of her. Seductively she crawled over to him looking almost like a cat. Shikamaru moaned to himself, she was planning on ending the love making. Her body pressed up against his as she inserted his penis into her tight cavern moaning aloud as she did so. Her body was hot and tight Shikamaru couldn't help but roll his eyes up into his head in ecstasy. She lightly slapped his cheeks for him to open his eyes and look at her. His eyes opened allowing him to see she was playing with her breasts. Taking one taught nipple into her mouth as she rode him like a champion; though at times she was clumsy it didn't matter to the man beneath her.

"Temari if you keep doing that I'm going to cum" he said voice shaking.

She smirked as she rode him faster and harder taking him deeper and raising her own pleasure. She reluctantly got off his manhood in time. Hot mouth replaced the moist cavern of her vagina but it made no difference. Creamy white liquid filled her mouth as she went down on him swallowing all he had to offer. After he was finished she licked the sensitive tip just to provoke him casing his hips to buck up once more.

Temari settled back into his embrace snuggling against strong arms. Shikamaru knew it was time to tell her that he would be leaving on a mission. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage he said "Temari, I'll be leaving in a couple of hours on a mission, so you will be left with Sakura until I return. It's a dangerous one and I am glad I got to spend this lovely evening with you. I will come back for you. "

"Crybaby you couldn't wait until a little while longer could you, just had to do it right after sex. Be strong and no crying out on the job."

"I won't. Sleep well my sand princess."

"I'll miss you." She said in a quiet whisper.

Shikamaru was unsure of what he heard but his heart was pretty sure she said that she'll miss him. That was good enough motivation to get the mission done ASAP. He drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved on his mind and in his arms.


	10. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

Chapter 10: Are You Lonesome Tonight?

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I've fallen into the nasty pits of depression and the meds I'm on don't help the matter. So please bear with me. I hope the medicine doesn't affect the way in which I write for my loyal fic readers. Sorry so short I will make the next chapter longer depending on the meds and my head. Please keep reading.

Shikamaru woke ten minutes before his alarm, being too lazy to reach for the alarm his shadows took care of the nuisance for him. He lay with his arms wrapped around his desert rose. His mind told him to savor it and he wasn't about to argue with it. Gently he nuzzled his nose in her sandy blonde hair inhaling her faint scent along with his own. The gesture caused Temari to slightly stir in her slumber which made the sheets expose her flesh. Rough hands brushed lightly against tan smooth skin leaving Shikamaru with a smile on his face.

Temari's face cuddled closer to her lover's warm chest. Subconsciously she hugged his muscular arm with a death grip, allowing the younger boy to savor the feel of her flesh as well as her perky breasts. Shikamaru watched her sleep constantly reminding himself that he had to come home for her; failure and death on this mission was not an option. One last glance at the clock told him it was time to get up and out of the warmth of the bed he shared with the woman of his dreams. He sighed as he dragged himself out of her embrace.

"Time for you to go already Shika-kun?" she asked groggily rubbing her eyes propped up on one arm.

"Sadly it is my troublesome woman. I'll be home before you know it. Just rest your head." He said placing a kiss on her lips as he eased her back to a laying position.

"I'm going to miss you Lazy Ass. Come back home tearless, and I won't have to beat sense into you."

"I'll miss you too, you bossy woman. I'll come home tearless to save both of us the trouble. Sleep well."

She was beginning to drift back off to sleep and he knew it would be best that he get dressed in the bathroom to not disturb her. Grabbing his clothes he slipped out of the room pulling on his gear. He had to see her one last time just for safe measure. He easily slinked back into his room. His eyes feasted upon he exposed body. Not wanting her to get cold he stepped closer to pull the covers over her but stopped midway. He lowered his head placing kisses all over her body. He place a hickey on the swell of her right breast as if to mark her his. He glanced at the clock, he was almost late. Quickly he pulled the covers over her naked body before he disappeared out the window making his way to the front gate while pulling his mask over his face.

Shikamaru and his team met up at the entrance gates of the village. With one last sigh he looked out towards the rising sun and towards his home before signaling the squad to move out. Ino watched as her former teammate put a cool edge in his voice. Her heart ached for the shadow user who had the lives of the squad in his hands for the umpteenth time over the years. Like shadows at noon they disappeared heading towards the Village hidden in the Sound.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Nothing… I'm trying to plan well enough so we won't be gone for too long. So we all can return home quickly and safely to the ones we love." He replied.

"You're worried about her aren't you? She'll be waiting for you to return you know. Temari of the Sand loves you, so she will wait as long as it takes. Trust me okay? I am a woman after all I understand emotions of the heart. "

"If anything goes wrong flee and head back to the village and get reinforcements. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the squad answered in unison.

"And Ino, if anything is to happen to me, please give this note to Temari."

The kunoichi nodded as they all fell silent concealing all traces of chakra.


	11. Offer

Chapter 11: Offer

Author's Note: Once again sorry for the long wait for an update. Meds make it so freaking hard to hold a steady thought. But I'm muscling through it. Thank you for the reviews and the positive feedback it means the world to me right now.

Temari stirred awake a couple hours after Shikamaru took his leave. Her heart ached when she realized he wasn't to be found in his house. Walking around she passed a large mirror she never noticed and glanced at her reflection; noting all the hickey marks left by the shadow user. Her nimble fingers traced the marks as tears welled up in her eyes. 'I should be on my way to the Hokage's office, to check in as well as see if Gaara or Kankuro wrote.' She thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom to shower.

Hot water poured all over her body relieving the tension she was unaware she had. As her body relaxed her mind drifted back to missing Shikamaru. Tears rolled down her face as she was pelted with water from the shower head. She couldn't remember the last time she shed tears like that. As much as she hated to admit it she was scared. She feared that the one guy who broke through her barrier may not come back home to claim her as his.

Temari wrapped herself with one of Shikamaru's fluffy towels as she walked out of the bathroom in search of a clean pair of clothes. She looked at the mess the younger boy left strewn all over the floor. An array of clothing graced the hardwood floors of his room. Working fast she slipped into a fresh outfit, not bothering to stop to tie her hair; she slipped out of the quiet house.

She made haste to the Hokage's office for her weekly check in. Lady Tsunade was tied up when she knocked on the heavy oak doors. Temari could hear the older woman's drunken cures about all the paper work that still needed to be approved by her. One heavy oak door creaked open as Sakura slinked out of the room for some peace and quiet. "May I help you? Lady Tsunade is very busy today, please come back later." The pink haired kunoichi said nonchalantly.

"It's no worry. I have time to spare, sine I have nowhere else to be until later this evening." Temari spoke sweetly.

"Temari! Wow you're looking good. I didn't recognize you with your hair down; it looks hot on you."

"Thank you." She blushed

"Come with me to get Lady Tsunade some water so she can sober up some."

"All right, lead the way Sakura."

The two chatted lightly as they made their way to the cafeteria giggling all the way. Sakura caught the woodsy scent of Shikamaru on the Sand Kunoichi but held her tongue with the questions. She knew the Sand princess was staying with Shikamaru but to smell like the lazy boy was a feat in itself. 'Does Temari love Shikamaru?' she thought to herself and quickly dismissed it she was three years his senior. Then again, when did that ever stop love?

"What is going through that head of yours Sakura?" The blonde asked her friend.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that's all."

"It's because I smell like Lazy ass isn't it?" she asked.

"Sort of but not really, since you mentioned it, why do you smell like Shikamaru?"

"I'm stuck at his place remember? So who else am I supposed smell like, Neji? No thanks, a bit too serious for me. No offense to him."

"I feel you but he does have good reason to be so serious, you know?" The pink haired girl lightly laughed.

"I live with Gaara and that is seriousness you can't escape. He has come a long way though."

"Lucky for all of us, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go for it." Temari replied nonchalantly.

"Do you like Shikamaru more than a friend?"

"I suppose I do." She blushed "why do you ask?"

"You have a huge hickey on your left breast." Sakura said flatly.

Temari's face reddened as she glanced down at her chest. Her eyes were greeted with a large dark oval on the swell of her breast. "I thought I covered up pretty well, guess I missed one."

"You sure did." Sakura laughed

The two continued to walk towards Tsunade's office. As they neared they could hear Tsunade cussing about something not being where she set it the other day. The door rushed opened by Shizune who was attempting to flee the wrath of the older woman. Temari glanced into the office and was shocked at what she saw. Stacks of papers littered the large office along with empty sake bottles.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to check in as well as strike a deal with you." Temari spoke as she navigated through the unkempt room.

"Strike a deal, you say Temari of the sand? What does this deal entitle? Do we not have men that suit your tastes? Or is your guide to busy slacking?" Tsunade spoke with venom in her intoxicated voice.

"No, no my lady, everything is fine. I was going to say I'd like to make a deal for the hand of the lazy ass, Nara Shikamaru. He holds the interest of both my mind and heart. I'm not looking for nobility to wed. I want the challenge that Shikamaru has to offer me. This would be the best bond for both countries." Temari spoke her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Nara Shikamaru you say, if you take him then the two of you must reside in the Village in the leaf nine months out of the year. He is one of the best strategists we have to offer. We can negotiate more once you tell your brother your plans."

"Fair enough, Nara Shikamaru is off limits for those who wish to wed him."

"Are you sure our local genius wants to wed you? Rumor has it he has a thing for his partner…"

"We will see once he comes home." Temari said as she turned to leave the room.

Shiho was turning the corner when she heard that Shikamaru would be off limits. Now Shiho was normally not the type of girl who would go out and ruin someone's happiness but it was her turn to be happy. No other woman will stand in her way. Snickering to herself she set off to put her plan into action.


	12. Returning Home

Chapter 12: Returning home

Author's Note: I got caught up in writing my entry for ShikaTema Shrine's month contest. So I sort of put it on the back burner, and to be quite honest I've reached a writer's block on this fic. Nothing I write seems to capture what I want; Like this chapter.

Shiho walked out of the Hokage tower in a rush forgetting that she had important papers to give the Hokage, in reference to Shikamaru's latest mission. She went to local herb shops and the likes gathering up all that she will need to coax her love to finally notice her and forget about that brash, strong willed kunoichi that was determined to steal Shikamaru away from her. Sai watched as this awkward lady ran from store to store picking up various items and constantly looking over her shoulder as if she had something to hide. The artistic boy shrugged it off as he continued to follow Shiho.

Temari was beaming with happiness and was in a rush to get back to Shikamaru's house. Remembering that she didn't have a key she left his bedroom window open so she could get back in. She hustled to his office looking for pen and paper to write the letter to her brothers back home before they could arrange a marriage for her. Her script was normally frilly and neat like most girls, but she was too excited to keep her hand steady. Her brothers will be happy to know that she had found the man she wished to spend her whole life with as well as bond the two countries by marital bliss. She was unaware of the trouble that was brewing just a little ways into town.

Three days later the note arrived to Suna and was greeted with great celebration along with some skepticism from none other than her younger brother Kankuro. Fireworks blasted off as the announcement would pretty much guarantee peace and safety between the two countries.

"Garra are we really going to give our sister to that lazy excuse of a ninja?" the puppet master asked.

"He makes our sister happy Kankuro. Who are we to rob her of that? She was already robbed of her childhood since mom passed early on rest her heart. "The Kazekage responded.

"Fine, you are right. I'll give the boy a chance, but as soon as he hurts her I will take care of him myself."

"Then it's settled we will allow this union. Just be sure to leave a good chunk of the boy for me if he hurts our dear sister."

"Fair enough."

Meanwhile Shikamaru was making his way back from Sound. He pushed his squad to move with great speed since he could not wait to get home and propose to his troublesome woman. The squad was exhausted and slowly starting to lag behind. Shikamaru looked back realizing this and slowed his pace.

"You act as is you are Guy Sensei with the power of youth." Ino mocked

"You'd be in a hurry to if you want to seal the deal with the one you love." He smirked

"I never pegged you as a big softie Shikamaru. You are starting to sound more and more like guy sensei."

"Shut it Ino."

The squad gathered information that the Hokage requested but some of the documents would require decryption. Shikamaru cringed at the thought of being stuck in a room with his clingy partner who always seemed to want to impress him. It was a shame that he was naturally drawn to bossy women. Oh well they were nearing the gates of Konoha. Once they reached the check in booth Shikamaru rushed to Sakura's house on the side of the village.

It was late and he knew it was rude to wake the short fused kunoichi but he just couldn't wait any longer. His body ached from rushing home but it was all worth it to him, he would get to see his soon to be wife. He ran up the stairs leading to the front door knocking loudly for the kunoichi. After brief moment of silence and some cursing the door opened exposing Sakura who was rubbing her eyes.

"Shikamaru, do you even realize what time it is?" Sakura hissed.

"I know you probably have a shift in the morning but is Temari home?" the pineapple head asked

"Yea, she's at your home. She refused to stay with me."

"Thank you. I'm sorry to have woken you up." He said with a bow before he took off once again leaving Sakura shaking her head as she shut her door.

By the time Shikamaru reached his home he was exhausted. He fumbled to unlock the door his body wanting to slump at the foot of his front door. 'Come on, this shouldn't be so hard. Concentrate Shika concentrate on the prize at the other side of the door. ' he thought as he tried to steady his hand. Temari awoke to the loud utterance that was occurring outside the front door. She jumped up and walked to the front door and took a glance out of the peep hole to ensure she wasn't just hearing things. Right as she went to take a glance she heard the lock turn thinking quickly she jumped back; the door barely missing her face.


End file.
